


Twenty-Five

by MagicBadger



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, happy birthday chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBadger/pseuds/MagicBadger
Summary: Chloe is stuck in traffic on her birthday.





	Twenty-Five

Chloe hated her new car.  Her old clunker of a pick-up finally bit the bullet a few weeks ago and she still wasn’t used to it’s replacement.  Sure the two year old slightly used Honda Civic was a lot smoother and there wasn’t a hole actively rusting through the floor board but that didn’t make it better than her truck.  It just didn’t have any character, it was too clean, and it sat way too close to the ground for her taste. But Max was right they really couldn’t afford a new pick up and the Civic was a lot more fuel efficient.  And she guessed it didn’t shake quite so much when going above 50 mph.

But that didn’t really matter when she was stuck in a stop and go traffic jam on her way home.

Chloe let out a large yawn. She had seen kids in three different schools today which was always a bit draining.  What with the constant travel from one school to another. The time change this weekend certainly didn’t help matters. Traffic hadn’t moved in over 30 seconds so Chloe chanced a look at her phone to see if Max had sent anything new.  She quickly perused the day’s texts:

8:17 am

 **Max:** Happy 25th Birthday Sweetie!! Xoxoxoxo

           Sorry I couldn’t kiss you goodbye this morning.

 **Chloe:** aww just because I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn doesn’t mean you do

           Besides you were 2cute2disturb this morning.

 **Max:** (>_<)

 **Chloe:** I thought we were clear on the topic of birthday emojis

8:33 am

 **Max:** Just to let you know it took all of my self control not to send a tongue sticking out emoji back on to you.  But I refrained because it’s your birthday.

 **Chloe:** I applaud your restraint.

1:03 pm

 **Max:** Reservation is booked.  Yama Sushi at 7:30 pm.

1:15 pm

 **Chloe:** Awesome can’t wait.  Just please don’t make them sing to me.

 **Max:** I make no promises.

5:08 pm

 **Max:** Everything okay?  You’re usually home by now.

 

Traffic still wasn’t moving she could afford a quick response.

5:16 pm

 **Chloe:** Traffic sux

           Dead stopped right now

[...]

 **Max:**     Awww.  Be safe!  Love you! xomaxo

 **Chloe:** 15 mins if things start moving

 

It was 20 minutes later when Chloe finally walked into the home she and Max shared.  She had barely set her bags down when Max practically tackled her crashing their lips together. Chloe leaned into the kiss and snaked her arms around Max’s back to hold her close.  After a long moment their lips finally separated and Max beamed up at Chloe

“Happy Birthday”

“Thanks Maxi-pad.  You’re dressed awfully nice.”  Chloe took a moment to look at Max.  She had put on a short black dress with a pair of high heels and she was wearing a bit more makeup than usual.

“It’s a special occasion!  You’re a quarter century old”

“Ugh don’t remind me.”

Max giggled “Well come over here and have a seat on the couch.  We don’t have much time before dinner and I want to do presents before we go”

Max led Chloe into their living room where she immediately spotted a large wrapped package at least five feet wide and over a foot tall.  It sat next to two much smaller wrapped boxes next to it on the floor. Max walked over and picked up the smallest of the three packages before placing it in Chloe’s lap.

“Here, this one is from me”  Max gave a grin.

Chloe wrenched her eyes away from the monster package in the corner to the small blue wrapped package in her lap.  She quickly tore the paper off and opened the box. Three thin silver cylinders about 2 inches long each hung from a thin steel chain necklace.

“I know you can’t wear your bullet necklace at school.  So I wanted to find you something similar that was still school appropriate.” Max explained.

“Max that is so thoughtful of you!  I love it!” Chloe quickly put the necklace on and felt the familiar sensation of the metal against her skin.

Max returned to the packages in the corner and returned with a slightly larger box.  

“This one is from Mom and Dad”

The white paper had the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” displayed in bold black letters repeated across its surface a small tag read:

“Chloe:

            We saw this and thought of you.  

    Happy Birthday,

           Ryan and Vanessa"

 

Chloe had long since grown past protesting gifts from Max’s parents.  They insisted every year that she was their second daughter so it was better to accept the gift and thank them rather than causing a fuss. Once again Chloe tore at the paper and quickly discarded it.  Max recovered the discarded pieces of paper as Chloe opened the small square box and pulled out a black beanie with a large white skull logo taking up the majority of the front.  Beneath the skull the words: “SKULL CAP” were stitched into the hat.

“This is great!  Remind me to thank your parents the next time we see them.”

“This next one you’ll want to come over here for.  It’s kind of heavy.” Max said gesturing at the large wrapped rectangle in the corner.

The gift was so large there were clear spots where the wrapping paper used was tapped to a second completely disconnected piece of wrapping paper.  Chloe glanced at Max who was almost bouncing as she waited and watched for Chloe’s reaction. Whatever it was underneath this paper had Max excited and maybe even a bit nervous.  Chloe then took hold off the paper at the seam between the two pieces and pulled.

“Max this is….”  Chloe could already feel herself welling up as she realized what the last gift was.

Beneath the paper was a familiar mustard yellow rusting tailgate that had clearly been modified since she last saw it.  In various spots over the tailgate other pieces of metal were welded on containing Chloe’s various doodles and stickers that she had attached to her truck.  In between these spots were scattered dozens of polaroids all featuring the truck prominently. Chloe leaning up against the truck smoking a cigarette, The truck amongst the junk in American Rust, Max sitting in the truck bed, the truck outside Max’s college dorm, Max and Chloe in their wedding dresses kissing in front of it “JUST MARRIED” boldly painted on the truck’s back window.  

“Max… how?” A single tear escaped down Chloe’s cheek.

“I contacted the guy who towed it away and found the junkyard they took it to.  It wasn’t hard to convince them to let me have the tailgate. I found someone skilled at welding art on the internet and took them to junkard to get the rest.  The photos were obviously from me…” Max’s description was interrupted by Chloe crashing into her lips she brought her hands to Max’s cheeks as Max returned the kiss and pulled Chloe in close.  

They stayed like that for minutes before Max finally broke the kiss.

“We’re going to be late for dinner...” she breathed out.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I’ve told you before dork.  Deserve doesn’t have anything to do with it”

And for now that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official fic on here. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Other notes: Max is a freelance photographer here, Chloe is a social worker working for the public school system.


End file.
